


Monday Mornings.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Creampie, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 31





	Monday Mornings.

_Vanessa._

Monday mornings had never been my favourite time, even before we had kids, I wasn't a perky person in the morning and even worse for conversation with company but Sam never minded too much, always satisfied to share breakfast time in quiet while we both read our papers respectively. He enjoyed reading about what lies we were being fed by the people in power, enjoyed commenting on such things just as much as we went for our run, the almost lawyer that never rested when it came to the injustices of the world. I always preferred the more peaceful columns. The reviews for shows and new places to eat at the weekend. We were an odd match but we made it work.

Mornings changed when we moved back into my dad's house. Mornings weren't a time just for us now but for us _and the family_. Dad and mum bickering over politics while my sister silently listened and tutted and sighed when she failed to drown them out, munching on toast and coffee while Sam and I perched on the edges, skidded around such sensitive topics while dancing around my sister's mood. We would only be living with them until we were back on our feet, that's what we had always told ourselves.

When we moved out again, later than we had originally thought, into our final home, we were more acclimatised to each other. Some mornings we spent reading alone, some mornings we read just the one paper together and talking on the others. We fell into an easy routine accompanied by teasing and winding the other up with semi-serious arguments over politics and the world or sometimes just how something is pronounced.

Our mornings changed again when we started our family. Quiet mornings were a thing of the past. Mornings where we read alone were replaced with me nursing our daughter and Sam bottle feeding our son or switching over halfway when one fussed against the other. Where we had spent mornings in silence we now spent them talking to our children. Where we could argue over small things we now talked about big things. The whole routine had changed until we found our balance again. The twins were in school now and Lily was just starting to grow out of being a blob of toes and gurgles, we created a routine for us and the kids. Sam and I taking it in turn to do the school run before coming home to have breakfast together, Lily with us until she was old enough for nursery. It worked for us perfectly.

Today was Monday morning and I had done the school run and had come home to make breakfast, Sam still asleep upstairs when I get back, he'd been out late with Dean and Castiel last night. I throw my keys in the bowl in the hallway as I make my way to the kitchen, Lily perched on my hip as I push open the kitchen door, the remains of the twins' breakfast still on the table. I put Lily in her highchair with a juice bottle as I get to work with cleaning up, putting the newspapers I'd managed to keep clear of jam and butter out on the table for Sam to read when he eventually appeared from his slumber. I'm halfway through with making breakfast when Lily starts fussing and I have to have her on my hip, humming to her as I show her how to make the pancake mix and how to avoid getting lumps. She giggles and claps when I pour the mix into the pan, the smell of the blueberries filling the air as I hear Sam's footsteps on the stairs and down the hall, I don't bother turning and before a minute has passed he's stood behind me. His fingers delicately brushing my hair from my neck and his lips trailing along my exposed skin. I smile and lean into him, his body pressing against mine.

"Good morning," I murmur when I feel his hard cock grinding into the small of my back accompanied by his overpowering Alpha scent. Encasing me like a protective bubble, relaxing my body with every mouthful I inhale. My body knows what's happening before my mind catches up, the way my shoulders sink and my hips ache and my pussy grows wet while my thighs tremble in anticipation. Sam's kisses growing more ravenous over my throat and mouth, his fingers firmer on my skin, massaging the pliable flesh. Lily gurgles clueless on my hip. The only anchor keeping Sam from bending me over and taking me this second, the only anchor keeping me from allowing him to do so. His hand cups my tender breast, I hiss when he starts kneading the nipple between his thumb and finger, more sensitive than usual as I hadn't pumped today and Lily hadn't cried to have her feed ether. They leak down my body beneath my shirt and I nudge Sam's huge form back from me before he can do anything more, putting Lily as a barrier between us so he doesn't bend me over with her still on my arms. "Are you sure?" I ask, handing him Lily as he nods his head, foregoing words in favour of a gruff grunt of affirmation. He puts Lily in her highchair and returns to stand behind me as I turn my attention back to the pancakes. Flipping them as his hands rub round my belly, massages the extra weight of my hips as his lips make easy work of my throat and jaw. "You smell so good." He says, nipping at the my earlobe as he punctuates his words with a thrust of his hips, grinding his cock against my arse, I groan and let my eyes flutter shut for a moment.

He wraps his hand around my ponytail, tangling his fingers in the strands as he pushes my head down, my body following his direction until the side of my face is pressed into the cool marble counter top. He switches the stove off before he moves to tug my shorts and panties down my hips and thighs, enough to give his fingers access to my wet folds, his thick fingers making me gasp and whine as they dive in deep inside of me. I make sure to keep my hands flat on the counter, knowing that Sam preferred total control when we started like this. He knows how to push me to the peak well enough now that it doesn't take him long. A quick build to a quick orgasm that leave my pussy to spasm around his fingers. His fingers are replaced by his cock nearly as soon as I've cum. I grip the counter when he starts thrusting in and out of me, quick short bursts that remind me of our first time. He'd finished quickly then, too young and inexperienced to hold off for more than a couple of thrusts. Now though, it wasn't youth or inexperience making him finish quickly, it was his Rut. His need to fuck me as many times as possible, to seed me as much as possible. To own me. That meant cumming quick. He doesn't Knot me, pulling out once his cock had finished emptying inside of me and leaves me bent over the counter as quickly as he had put me against it. I take a minute to recover, clearing my throat once my breathing is back to being semi regular. I peel myself away from the counter as he retreats the kitchen table, running a hand through his hair as I turn the stove back on. He reads the paper while I finish breakfast.

His spend leaks down my thighs, I don't move to clean it up or redress, knowing Sam would only react by seeding me again. "V," He says, voice doubly gruff now as he pushes himself out from the table and pats his thigh for me to come sit on. I nod my head and finish putting everything out on the table, setting Lily up with her own broken up chunks of pancake. I can see the tent of his boxers and the dark ring of gold around his eyes as I climb into his lap and he takes his cock out and slips back inside of me as if he'd never left, our cum acts as lube to allow him better entrance, although we both share a huff as he pushes to the hilt inside of me, spreading me out like he'd never done so before. Lily sits and babbles in her highchair across the table. Oblivious to what her parents were currently doing, as most babies were. "Fuck, I need to Knot you," Sam grunts from behind me low into my hair as he thrusts for the first time, nearly sending my flying across the table at the sudden force, I bite my lip to keep from crying out. He doesn't let up though. His thrusts come in longer, harder strokes that make my breasts and belly bounce with the force, his hands grip my thighs to keep me in place as I bounce and quiver from the pulsing pleasure. I bite my lip to keep from moaning, knowing that Lily wouldn't know the difference from moaning in pleasure and moaning in pain, and we weren't exactly in a position to soothe her if she started to cry.

I grip the table when he begins thrusting in and out at a harsher pace, the smell of my slick reaching my nose now as the base of his fifteen inch Alpha cock began to thicken. The growing arousal between us only urges Sam on as he reaches a hand up around my body to massage at one leaking breast. His thumb rubbing and flicking over my leaking nipple as he thrusts another few times before halting completely. Grabbing me by the waist and forcing me to turn to face him, his hands handling me as if I weighed nothing at all to him. His massive frame surrounding me now as he began to thrust again, my hands gripping his shoulders as he lifts my shirt and ducks his head beneath the stretchy material, attaches his hungry lips to my nipples. I gasp and let out a shuddering moan at the sensations running through me. Unable to remain quiet as he uses my body like I'm nothing more than a wanton whore unable to control herself, to an extent I am. He pounds harder the more he grows, the harder it becomes to slip out of me. Thick and solid and red hot within my pussy as he rubs over my clit with milk wet fingers. His knot roughly tugs at me with every thrust he forces himself out and back in, soon he won't be able to slide out. His mouth latched onto nipple the same way Lily latches when she feeds. He gulps the milk down as his Knot swells and locks our bodies together. I'm a mess of squirms and moans when I cum with his fingers rubbing my clit. He holds me against his body as he thrusts with limited movements until he's flooding my body. Hot spasms of cum coat my walls and cervix. He holds my body as I fall slack against him. His mouth lets go of my nipple as the material falls over my sensitive skin.

He helps me fix my hair up again, kissing my lips tenderly as his cum continues to fill me and his hips rock in small jerky spasms. Spraying my walls with thick white cum that promises to take, to bring another baby into our family. A flutter of excitement fills me at the thought. Sam helps me to turn on his lap again, his Knot tugging against me a little as I move, making the both of us shudder and gasp, it's the only hitch we encounter before I'm sitting on his lap with my back against his chest. Lily babbles across the table, and laughs at us when Sam makes a goofy face at her. He shifts slightly as he reaches for his mug of coffee, I inhale with a stifled huff as the movement shifts his cock against my g-spot for a second before shifting back again. He smirks and nuzzles my ear and twirls a loose strand of hair around his fingers. "We best call Dean before I get any deeper," He's talking about his Rut. He'll be like this for a week or two at the most, insatiable and demanding. If he doesn't get me pregnant then my Heat will come and that'll be that. Another baby. My stomach rolls with butterflies at the thought again. He grunts as I squirm on his lap, his Knot only just deflated enough to pop out, with some effort, and free ourselves from the other, not that we're in a rush to untangle but the food is going cold and we'll both need our energy for the coming days.

"We'll eat and I'll let Dean know he needs to pick up the kids and collect Lily." Sam nods his head, more occupied with food now that his head was a littler clearer after claiming and Knotting me. Cum leaks down my thighs again and I know Sam likes the sight more than he'll ever tell me, maybe even likes how it leaks onto his lap where I sit atop him too. He definitely likes the unmistakable claim, just like he likes when my belly swells or when we're out with the kids and everyone can see just how much Sam has a claim over me. I feel the same way when the kids climb all over him in the park like a personal jungle gym. The way he smells of slick for days after my Heat. We claim each other just as much as the other does. I watch Lily grabbing at bits of pancake and sip my own cup of juice. Sam's cock presses against me through his boxers but he keeps himself within the flimsy fabric this time. He tears food off and hand feeds me, his hand stroking my belly as he mouths at my throat and shoulder, needy now that he can't fuck and Knot me again like he wants to. I hold his hand over my belly and silently reassure him we have time. Like we always would on Monday mornings.


End file.
